This application is directed to an improved anti-pollution cosmetic composition.
Modern environmental conditions, such as heating and air conditioning, dryness, exposure to the sun, and environmental pollution, exert severe stress on the skin and accelerate the natural aging process, resulting in wrinkles, loss of firmness and elasticity, age spots, discoloration, dryness, and other cosmetically undesirable effects. Among the most damaging pollutants are hydrogen chloride, formaldehyde, chloroform, sulfur dioxide, carbon monoxide, tobacco smoke, car exhaust fumes, and nitrogen dioxide. Among the other environmental effects that can damage skin are oxygen deprivation (anoxia) and formation of free radicals.
Although a number of cosmetic compositions for use on the skin or over the eyes already exist, there is a need for a simple-to-apply and effective all-in-one cosmetic treatment, such as a cosmetic composition that can be formulated for use on the skin or over the eyes, that can simultaneously: (1) reduce the damaging effect of exposure to the sun; (2) reduce damage due to free radicals; (3) reduce moisture loss; and (4) very importantly, protect the skin against the most damaging environmental pollutants. Additionally, there is a need for a cosmetic composition that can provide these advantages while reducing the amount of oil and sebum on the skin of people with oily skin.